The Bunker 2.0/Super Shuttle
Transcript MV: Good morning everyone! ACF: MV... What's over there? *Points to the sky* MV: Huh? Flametail: Uhh... ACF: It's no big deal. All it's doing is flying above us. But still. MV: Why us though? Flametail: hmm... This has my concern. BingBang: It's lowering! ACF: ...Now I'm scared... Comp: It's a shuttle of some sorts! (Shuttle door opens) Pilot: Come with me! I know another planet out there! It's a really good planet! Flametail: Sounds good! *Jumps in* ACF: Wait... what about the bunker? Pilot: We can bring it here on the second flight! ACF: ...Okay. Let's go. Everyone: *Jumps into shuttle* Inside the shuttle... Flametail: Hmm... What's with all the autotunerz gear? Pilot: Muahahaha... HAHAHAHAH- *UnzIps constume to reveal Pilot was actually Rebecca* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Flametail: WHAT THE- Rebecca: You are all so easy to beat. First, I got the pony with a bribe, and now, I GOT YOU ALL WHERE I WANT YOU! ACF: Oh no... Rebecca: And I have this Auto-piloted onto the sun! You got three days to find out how to deactivate the Auto-pilot! If you fail, enjoy being a crispy treat forthe aliens! HAHAHAHAHAHA! *LEaves via escape pod* MV: Well... First thing we need to do is find out where the autopilot is. BingBan: You kidding? WE'RE DOOMED! Bender: DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMED! Flametail: How'd you get here? ACF: Don't be so pessimistic, BingBang. Comp: As long as we can find out how to do this, we're safe! Rebecca: *Teleports in* Don' forget, if you fall off the platform, you're falling into the core, which is super hot. *Teleports out* Flametail: Alrighty. Let's be extra carefu- *Walks over edge* WOAH! Comp: FLAMETAIL! *Grabs him with energy powered grabbing machine* Flametail: Thanks, master. MV: Everyone, check the different directions. I call upstairs. Flametail: I call that doorway. Comp: I'll check wherever you guys don't. Bob: I'll check the core. *Jumps down and gets incinerated* ACF: *Facepalms* For god's sake... Flametail: Dawn of the next day. Comp: I found it! All: Awesome! Comp: But how do I deactivate it? Auto-Pilot: Try. Let's see if you don't fail. Unlikely. Comp: Alright, let's go. *Looks for wires* Auto-Pilot: Pfeh! I don't have wires! Comp: Dang it! I know another plan! *Pulls out machine sapper* AP: The ship will crash if you do that! Comp: Umm... (Insert more and more plans, I'm too lazy to add them all) Comp: It's nearly the third day! And I still don't kno what to do! (Ship is feet away fro getting to the sun) BingBang: I-is it over yet? MV: I'm afraid so... (All start crying, and brace for their death) Comp:It was a good life. But not everything lasts fore-WAIT! Why can't I steer the ship myself? AP: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Comp: *Turns the shuttle away from the sun* Back to the moon we go! (They arrive at the moon) Comp: We survived! All:HOORAY!!!!!!!!!!! MV: Let's go home. (The next day) MV: Well, good morning all! All: Good morning! MV: Now, I have some unfinished business to do... ---- (Moon Snail is at the shuttle) MV: Why hello there, former ally. Moon Snail: *Sigh* Hi... MV: What are you doing here? Moon Snail: *Sigh* Nothing... MV: I see you're upset about something. Moon snail: *Sigh*... I can't describe how much I regret this decision. MV: You should. (Walks slowly to MS) MV: You see, there's a difference between forgivable and unforgivable mistakes. Forgivable mistakes aren't impacting on our lives. some examples of forgivable ones are breaking a bowl or placing a wire in the wrong place. Unforgivable mistakes are pure evil, and can sometimes make others hate you forever. An example is betraying your friends and joining the evil side. just like YOU did! Moon Snail: I know... But I can't undo that. MV: I know that. And you know what you can do if you can't undo a mistake? MS: hmm? MV: Hmmhmm *Holds out gun* You cover it up. *Shoots MS* MS: UGH... ... I knew there was a reason I hated you on the inside... *Falls off platform, dead* ---- MV: *Returns home* The deed is done. ACF: what do you mean? MV: I did what had to be done. Flametail: You punished Moon? MV: Indeed I did. *Drops gun* Flametail: *Hugs MV* I'm glad for what you did. MV: Indeed. END.